1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to infant shoe covering, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved sound emitting infant boot structure wherein the same is arranged to effect audible emissions during walking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Boots of various types, as well as shoe coverings, are available in the prior art as exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,895,452; 5,031,904; and 4,976,050 as examples.
The instant invention in overcoming deficiencies of the prior art provides for a shoe covering to enhance amusement and enjoyment of an infant during walking to induce an infant for such walking, and is directed in the prior art and such is attained by the instant invention.